Simple Love
by Errol's Feather
Summary: All she wanted was for love to be as simple for her as it seemed to be for othres.


_**Authors Note: **_I was listening to the song simple love by Alison Krauss when this idea came to mind. To me the coupling seemed perfect. _**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and I don't make any money from it. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Simple Love<strong>_

Catherine was watching how Nick was dancing with his new flame and seeming to have a good time with her. She sighed as she wished she could have that, simple love.

If it was something she had learned over the years it was that love was anything but simple. Every man she had been with had ended up breaking her heart in one way or another, not that she hadn't broken a few hearts herself, but still.

She hated the fact that she couldn't just love and have fun with the man she was with, have someone that spoiled her in every way. To love without having to think.

She looked over at Nick and Lisa dancing slowly along with the music, holding on to each other closely, he leaning his head on her shoulder, their eyes closed. To them the world didn't exist at all, the only thing that did was each other.

She sighed, finishing her drink, and then walking towards the exit to go home. Home, it was more of a place she slept and rested, as she didn't feel like being there alone. Somehow she ended up changing her mind and she started walking towards her hotel the Eclipse.

It was then her thinking was interrupted by someone yelling, "**Yo Sexy!**"

Normally this would annoy her like hell, but this time she didn't even care to look around. She kept on walking and didn't stop before she reached the main entrance. She looked through the glass doors when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned only to look into the eyes of Greg Sanders. She didn't expect it and for once she was speechless. He on the other hand seemed to know exactly what to do as he pushed his lips hard against her. She didn't deny him.

When they broke free she looked at him with very insecure eyes. He carefully stroked her cheek whispering, "Didn't hear me yell?"

"I thought it was someone messing with me so I chose to ignore it," she answered him.

"Understandable I do suppose, so are you going to ask me up?" he asked, nodding towards the door

"To be honest I haven't decided yet," she said, not knowing if that was a good idea or not.

"What is the worst thing that can happen?" he asked her, looking at her with his kind brown eyes.

"I can get hurt again," she whispered, looking away.

"I can promise you I would never do that," said the younger man, looking at his boss. To him she was the most perfect woman that was. Almost like a rare diamond.

"I…I trust you," she said, making her decision in a split second, taking his hand and dragging him inside. The bellboy looked after them with a frown, something Catherine chose to ignore.

Dragging him up to her room was a decision she would never regret. Greg never broke his promise; he never hurt her in any way. He was perhaps the gentles man she had ever been with. He truly made her feel like a queen and showed her how simple love could be.

* * *

><p>As Catherine looked over at her Greg reading a magazine, about three years after the night at the hotel. It was right before their shift were supposed to start; only this night Catherine didn't feel like working, she was a bit under the weather. She had most likely caught a flue that had been going around. She settled a bit better on the couch letting out a groan making him look at her asking, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"<p>

"No," she answered, not elaborating on that.

He put the magazine aside, came over and felt her forehead. She was burning up, he went over to the kitchen to find a towel, held it under the sink and then went back to put it on her forehead. She closed her eyes letting out another groan. He smiled a little thinking that she had to be really ill to be complaining like that.

"You're not going to work, no discussion," he said, carefully stroking her cheek.

She didn't even say against him, which pretty much said how sick she was. He bent down to kiss her hot cheek before he whispered, "I'll come by to check on you later sweetheart, but now I have to go."

"Why, I'm your boss, you won't have any trouble with me," she said, smiling just a little.

"I actually didn't think of that," he said with a chuckle. And just like that Greg ended up fashionably late to a change. No one asked him about it, all things considered they knew Catherine was home sick.

By the time he could finally catch a break he was back with her, tending to her and trying to make her feel better. Catherine was at that moment glad she one late night asked him up to her hotel room, as he had never once left her side. Thanks to her own gesture she knew she would never be alone or suffer from heartache, after all she was as crazy about him as he was about her, it had just taken her a little time to realize. Together they were now showing the world how simple love could be, even if they did do it subtle at work.

As he carefully tucked an already sleeping Catherine before going back to work, he thought of how lucky he was to have just her. He cast another loving glance at her before leaving, making sure to be back before she woke up, so she wouldn't be alone too long. The next shift they were both home as he just didn't had the heart to leave her behind feeling as bad as she did at that point. Instead she ended up resting and healing in his protective arms.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
